


Alors qu'on a le temps

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arguing, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, F/M, Fear, Introspection, Resolution
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24715642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: « Je sais très bien qu’on a une tâche à accomplir, et qu’aucun des deux a intention de laisser Harry à le faire seule. Je pense seulement qu’on devrait être plus prudent. Je ne suis pas un Cœur de Lion, mais si je ne peux pas les éviter, j’affronte les problèmes. Mais pourquoi les souhaiter ? Pourquoi on doit continuer à nous diriger sans défense dans la cage aux lions, sans ni avoir des armes pour les combattre ? »
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley





	Alors qu'on a le temps

**Author's Note:**

> Le français n'est pas ma langue maternelle, je ne l'étudie pas depuis longtemps. Je traduis mes fanfictions seulment pour m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**Alors qu’on a le temps**

« Tu ne penses pas qu’on a devenu un peu trop vieux pour laisser nous aller à ces peurs puérils, _Ronald_? » dit Hermione, en marquant la voix dans le nomme de son copain.

Il, pour sa part, ne se préoccupait pas trop des nuances, trop absorbé pour la signification de ce que Hermione lui avait dit.

Ce n’était pas peur. C’était terreur, une terreur folle qui lui s’enroula autour. Par nuit, quand les fantômes qui grevaient sur lui semblaient devenir plus concrets, cette terreur se transformait comme par magie en réalité, en emmenant à son esprit les images d’un futur incertain, mais au moins prévisible.

« Peurs puérils, Hermione ? Je ne sais pas quel est ton idée de peurs puérils, mais je croie que je suis plus que justifié à cette occasion ! » il retapa, en rougissant furieusement.

La fille leva un sourcil, sans commenter, et Ron soupira. Elle ne le pouvait pas entendre.

Ce ne s’agissait pas de dépasser Cerbères et Filets du Diable, de vaincre Basilics et dragons, toujours à côtés d’Harry et en le soutenant, n’importait pas que décision il voulût prendre.

À ce moment-là ils étaient aussi dans le jeu, trop exposés pour revenir, mais encore pas au borde d’un gouffre.

Elle n’entendait pas qu’il craignait pour soi-même, pour sa famille et pour ses amis, mais qu’encore plus il craignait pour _elle_. Ce qui l’attachait à Hermione avait fallu du temps pour voir le jour, et maintenant qu’il pouvait finalement se sentir parte de quelque chose, que les pièces étaient finalement au bon endroit... il n’avait pas intention de la perdre, en essayant de sauver un monde qui ne pouvait pas rester toujours le même.

« Hermione. » il lui dit, avec d’un ton presque abandonné. « Je sais très bien qu’on a une tâche à accomplir, et qu’aucun des deux a intention de laisser Harry à le faire seule. Je pense seulement qu’on devrait être plus prudent. Je ne suis pas un Cœur de Lion, mais si je ne peux pas les éviter, j’affronte les problèmes. Mais pourquoi les souhaiter ? Pourquoi on doit continuer à nous diriger sans défense dans la cage aux lions, sans ni avoir des armes pour les combattre ? » il prit sa main, gêné. « Hermione, je sais que tu es prêt à faire tout pour aider dans cette situation hallucinant. Mais ce ne signifie pas que tu doives risquer ta vie pour ça. » il termina, en la laissant assez stupéfait pour ses mots.

C’était rare que Ron se lança dans une discussion sérieuse, ou dans quelque chose qui prouvât maturité, et Hermione allait presque à être mélancolique pour ce que la guerre les avait fait, bien que n’avait pas encore commencé.

Elle serra la main plus forte, en retenant à peine un câlin qui, elle le savait, lui aurait embarrasser encore plus.

« Ron, je... » elle commença, mais il ne la laissait pas terminer.

« Ah, laisse tomber ! Je ne sais pas ce que je dis. » il bougonna, en s’éloignant. Hermione le regarda se diriger le plus loin possible, ma étrangement ce ne l’irrita pas. Dans son visage apparut un sourire, que bientôt se transforma en rire.

« Au contraire, je sais bien ce que tu dis, _Ronald_. » elle murmura, avec douceur.

Ils allaient avoir tout le temps du monde pour se le dire, elle était sûre.


End file.
